FIG. 1 depicts an air-bearing surface (ABS) view of a conventional read transducer 10. The conventional read transducer 10 includes shields 12 and 20, sensor 14 and magnetic bias structures 16. The read sensor 14 is typically a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensor or tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) sensor. The read sensor 14 includes an antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer, a pinned layer, a nonmagnetic spacer layer, and a free layer. Also shown is a capping layer. In addition, seed layer(s) may be used. The free layer has a magnetization sensitive to an external magnetic field. Thus, the free layer functions as a sensor layer for the magnetoresistive sensor 14. The magnetic bias structures 16 may be hard bias structures or soft bias structures. These magnetic bias structures are used to magnetically bias the sensor layer of the sensor 14.
Although the conventional magnetic recording transducer 10 functions, there are drawbacks. In particular, the conventional magnetic recording transducer 10 may not function adequately at higher recording densities. Two-dimensional magnetic recording (TDMR) technology may enable significantly higher recording densities. In TDMR, multiple read sensors are used. These sensors are longitudinally distributed along the cross track direction but are aligned in the down track direction. The sensors are separated by a particular distance in the cross track direction. In addition, the sensors have the same length (and read track width) in the cross track direction. This length is typically not more than fifty percent of the track width. The central sensor reads the data from a track of interest, while the outer sensors sense the data in adjacent tracks in order to account for noise.
Although TDMR might be capable of higher recording densities, issues may be faced at skew. For example, in some recording applications, such as shingled recording, the skew angle changes. As a result, the transducer may not perform as desired for all skew angles. In addition, providing electrical connection to the sensors may be challenging. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for improving the performance of a magnetic recording read transducer, particular for TDMR.